Hyperglycémie
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Honeyduke ne s'est pas fait en un jour...
1. Les Fizwizbiz

Le sorcier qui inventa les Fizwizbiz avait désespérément les pieds sur terre et cherchait un moyen de la quitter.

Mais voilà, avec un cerveau aussi rationnel que le sien, cela n'était pas chose facile. Il avait fait maintes et maintes recherches sur le sujet – en vain. Il avait bien entendu trouvé quelques réponses à ses interrogations mais ces réponses, il ne les comprenait pas.

Les mêmes termes revenaient toujours et toujours ils restaient obscurs pour lui. L'évasion de l'esprit, mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? L'esprit, on l'avait ou on ne l'avait pas mais une chose était sure, il ne pouvait pas s'envoler. Il abandonna donc les recherches de ce côté-là et les reprit un peu plus loin. Il découvrit alors quelque chose se rapprochant de son but : les balais volant. Certes, avec cette merveilleuse invention, on pouvait décoller du sol mais quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était pas la véritable réponse à ses questions, à sa quête.

Toutes ces déceptions auraient pu le faire renoncer mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Après tout, Nicolas Flamel n'avait pas créé la pierre philosophale en deux mois. Une quête de l'envergure de la sienne, cela prenait le temps.

Et sa décision fut la bonne car peu de temps après, il eut la révélation qu'il attendait. Il se précipita chez l'apothicaire de son village puis s'enferma pendant des semaines dans son laboratoire où personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait fait.

Au bout d'un mois il en ressortit, complètement transfiguré. C'était un homme nouveau. Un homme qui avait accompli ce qu'il avait à accomplir et qui marcherait désormais la tête haute.

Jamais il ne révéla ce qu'il avait fait dans ce laboratoire mais personne ne chercha à soutirer d'information au sorcier qui inventa les Fizwizbiz, ces délicieux sorbets qui vous soulèvent du sol de quelques centimètres… et qui, révélait-il à qui voulait l'entendre, vous permettent, grâce à son goût fabuleux, d'oublier vos soucis pendant quelque temps, et de quitter la terre… Ce qu'il évitait de préciser cependant, c'est que les dards de Billywig séchés entraient dans la composition des Fizwizbiz.


	2. Les baguettes magiques au réglisse

Helen était quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de banale. Elle avait des cheveux marron, des yeux marron, une taille moyenne. Elle n'était ni belle, ni laide, ni intelligente, ni stupide. En quelques mots, elle se fondait dans la masse. Certes, elle était née sorcière mais cela était le cas pour une bonne partie de la population, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi se vanter.

Helen ne perdait pourtant pas l'espoir de réaliser quelque chose, quelque chose de grand, d'inoubliable, quelque chose qui resterait dans les mémoires.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. Alors elle chercha, chercha l'inspiration mais comme elle ne la trouva pas, elle décida plutôt de l'attendre.

Bien entendu, c'est quand on ne cherche pas quelque chose qu'on le trouve, l'inspiration pointa donc le bout de son nez, mais pas plus. Elle devait se dire qu'une personne comme Helen ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se montre entièrement.

Néanmoins, elle avait l'idée de départ. Elle allait créer un bonbon. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très original, mais son bonbon serait spécial, restait à savoir comment elle allait le rendre spécial. Et pour une fois, la réponse ne se fit pas tarder. Elle allait créer un bonbon magique, un bonbon en forme de baguette et chaque baguette permettra de lancer un seul sort. Enfin pas le lancer vraiment mais avec un effet similaire. Par exemple, une baguette lumos illuminera la langue de celui qui la mange tandis qu'une baguette sonorus augmentera le volume de la voix.

Helen était extrêmement fière de son idée, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle était géniale !

Mais soudain, sa joie retombe brusquement et elle fut prise d'un énorme doute. Cela n'était-il pas dangereux ? La magie n'était pas un jeu et encore moins une friandise. Elle devait réfléchir soigneusement aux conséquences. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle y réfléchit même tellement soigneusement que le produit final, celui que vous trouvez maintenant dans toute les confiseries, est un simple bonbon en forme de baguette et au goût de réglisse, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.


	3. Les Suçacides

Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était atroce, cet incessant babillage finirait par la rendre folle.

-Tais toi, supplia t'elle, tais-toi !

-Bah qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'habitude mes histoires t'intéresse, tu as mal à la tête ? J'ai un bon remède contre le mal de tête. C'est dommage j'en étais à la partie la plus intéressante de mon histoire.

Après que William est ramassé mon mouchoir, tu sais le violet à point vert, dans une flaque de boue, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Devine ! Mais tu ne devineras jamais ! Allez, je vais te le dire !... Non, non, je te laisse deviner. Eh bien il m'a dit, écoute bien : « Vous devriez faire attention à vos affaires. » Est-ce que tu y crois ??

-Aisément.

-Eh bien, moi, je n'en revenais pas…

A partir de ce moment, elle perdit le fil. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'allait pas sombrer dans la folie. Dommage, elle avait encore tant de chose à faire…Le mieux serait de trouver un moyen de faire taire ce moulin à paroles ou plutôt ce moulin à futilités, m'enfin bon. Elle devait à tout prix sauver ce qui lui restait de raison.

Elle pourrait lui jeter un sort ? Non, elle serait bien capable de s'en offusquer.

Lui couper la langue ? Un peu trop radical. Mais après tout aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Peut être pas lui couper la langue mais du moins la rendre hors d'usage…

-Je reviens !

-Attend un peu, j'en suis au meilleur moment !

Mais elle était déjà loin.

Dans l'histoire, on ne vit jamais personne inventait quelque chose aussi vite qu'elle en ce moment même. Enfin peut être que si, après tout, qu'est ce qu'elle en savait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint donc avec un prototype de bonbon.

Tiens goûte, ils sont délicieux !

Oh mais je ne pourrais plus parler…

Ça prendra à peine dix secondes, tu finiras après. Si tu peux encore parler pensa t'elle sournoisement.

Elle prit le bonbon de mauvaise grâce, mais elle le prit quand même et le glissa suspicieusement dans sa bouche.

Et là, notre inventrice pour cas d'urgence ce rendit compte de l'erreur monumental qu'elle venait de faire. Ou du moins elle s'en rendit compte en entendant les hurlements de sa compagne. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, elle se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire que les bavardages de Miranda Mob.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle comprit qu'il y avait bien pire. Et c'était les hurlements de Miranda Mob.

Elle tenait une idée, c'était certain. Le trou dans la langue quand tu manges un bonbon, ça plairait, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais il lui faudrait peut être songée à ajouter un antidouleur, et puissant de préférence.


	4. Les sucettes au sang

J'ai toujours était un enfant différent des autres. C'est vrai qu'être un vampire n'aide pas à se fondre dans la masse mais même si on n'oublie le fait que mes canines sont plus longues que la moyenne, je reste un enfant à part.

Ma famille et moi sommes de « gentils » vampires, nous nous nourrissons seulement du sang des animaux et cela n'est pas facile tout les jours. (D'ailleurs, cela n'a jamais impressionné personne alors que tout le monde est en admiration devant cet imbécile d'Edward, tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas trop moche…C'est injuste.)

Je ne veux pas faire de mal aux humains et c'est pour ça que tout les autres se moquent de moi. Ils font des bruits d'animaux quand je passe à côté d'eux. Je les déteste. J'aimerais être un humain, je serais beaucoup plus heureux ? Je ne serais pas obliger d'avaler le sang des animaux, qui a un goût horrible. Et surtout, je pourrais manger plein de bonbons…

J'ai beaucoup observé les enfants humains et j'ai bien vu comment ils se comportaient devant ces précieuses choses colorés. Leur visage s'illumine comme si ils vivaient le plus beau moment de leur vie. Je pense que leurs bonbons sont magiques, même si eux ne le savent pas. Même un enfant triste sourit quand il en mange un, si ce n'est pas de la magie ça…

Oh ! Comme je les enviais ! C'est pour ça qu'un jour j'ai dit à maman : « maman, j'ai un projet, je voudrais créer des bonbons pour les vampires. »

Elle ne se moqua pas mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux, je me suis donc débrouillé et j'ai testé plusieurs choses.

Je voulais mélanger du sang avec du sucre mais le problème serait la sorte de bonbon que j'allais en faire car comme vous le savez le sang se conserve très mal.

Je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pouvais en faire de simple bonbon, encore moins des chewing gum ou de la gélatine. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution et il fallait que ce soit la bonne.

J'ai mélangé le sucre avec le sang d'un rat qui traîné dans le grenier et j'ai cristallisé le tout, ainsi j'ai obtenu une sucette au sang.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux mais cette joie n'était rien comparée à celle que j'éprouvais en mangeant ma sucette au sang.

J'ai pris la décision de les commercialiser, le bonheur, ça se partage, je n'avais pas le droit de le garder jalousement pour moi. J'allais donner le sourire à des centaines de petits vampires et rendre le monde un peu meilleur qu'il ne l'était.

* * *

_Merci à Ykyrya, Srithanio et lau pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^-^_


	5. Les bonbons explosifs

Billy Wonker était un confiseur de renom, de ceux qui rêvaient la nuit de bonbons et qui la journée en fabriquait. De ceux qui ne vivent que pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas là sa principale caractéristique. Ce qui faisait que tout le monde connaissait Billy, c'était son caractère. Il avait toujours été hyperactif, jamais on ne le voyait faire dix minutes la même chose, jamais on ne le voyait deux secondes au même endroit. Billy était également très impulsif. De beaucoup disait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas, que seul il agissait. De plus il était extrêmement susceptible, la plus banale des politesses pouvait être pour lui le plus terribles des affronts. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions, personne ne le comprenait.

Et à caractère explosif, bonbons explosifs.


	6. Les Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue

Jusque là tout se déroulait comme prévu, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait être parfaitement dans les temps, mieux encore, il allait être en avance.

Bertie Crochue était véritablement enchanté ! Ses merveilleux petits enfants allaient venir passés une semaine chez lui ! Pendant sept jours, il allait les avoir rien que pour lui et il voulait rendre ces vacances inoubliables.

Il avait déjà préparé les chambres, déblayer le jardin pour qu'ils puissent jouer à leurs aises, préparer des jeux et la surprise – parce que tout grand parent se doit de préparer une surprise à ses merveilleux petits enfants qui viennent passer les vacances chez eux- il allait leur préparer des bonbons ! Des bonbons au goût aussi merveilleux que les histoires qu'ils lui racontaient, à la saveur aussi sucré que les jeux inventés au fond du jardin, à la texture aussi fondante que son cœur à la vue de ces petites créatures qui se nourrissaient de tendresse et d'imaginaire.

Ah ! Décidément, Bertie Crochue se sentait toujours ému et un brin poète quand il parlait de ses petits enfants chéris.

Depuis donc une demi-heure, il suivait avec soin la préparation de la recette qu'il avait lui-même créé la veille, tout en continuant à divaguer sur l'enfance et ses merveilles. Et c'est parce que son esprit n'était pas totalement fixé sur la recette qu'il commit l'irréparable, l'erreur qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, la faute suprême, dont il ne s'apercevrait que deux jours plus tard, à 16h32 exactement, lorsqu'il offrirait avec joie ces bonbons fait avec amour à ces petits enfants…Il laissa tomber une vieille chaussette dans le chaudron qui contenait sa préparation…

Nous reprenons donc l'histoire deux jours plus tard, à 16h31 pour être exact.

Mhh ! Ces bonbons sont délicieux, tu es vraiment le meilleur grand père !

Quand tout à coup…16h32.

-Tiens, celui-là à une drôle de couleur, à quoi ça peut bien être ? dit un petit garçon en mettant une dragée dans sa bouche… Pouah ! C'est horrible s'écria-t-il ensuite en devenant blanc, puis vert. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et là Bertie Crochue paniqua.

-Qui y a-t-il mon trésor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Insistèrent ses frères et sœurs. Ykyrya

-…

Le petit garçon ne répondait plus, mais pas d'inquiétude, il semblait juste réfléchir.

-…Mais grand père…Tu es un génie ! Tu as fait plein de dragées avec des goûts normaux puis tu en as cachée avec des goûts horribles. Alors là, tu nous as vraiment fais une belle surprise ! Il faut les vendre ! Tu les appelleras les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! Merci grand père !

Bertie Crochue, lui, ne s'en remit jamais.

* * *

Ykyrya, merci pour ta review. Oui les bonbons explosifs existent. La première fois que Harry va à Pré-au-lard, à Honeydukes, il regarde les "bonbons à effets spéciaux" et dedans il y a les bonbons explosifs^^


	7. Les crapauds à la menthe

Melinda et Julia s'étaient préparé une après midi comme elles les aimaient. Une après midi où bonbons, chocolat, gâteaux et glaces étaient les seuls mots d'ordres.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures de goinfrage intense, Melinda due s'arrêter, elle avait atteint sa limite, encore une bouchée et elle allait vomir.

Julia, elle, continuait à engouffrer gaiment tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et ceci pendant encore vingt cinq minutes et vingt secondes d'après Melinda.

-Pff ; je crois que je vais arrêter, je suis gavée. Bon, encore un dernier éclair au chocolat pour avoir bonne conscience. Mais toi, Mel, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé dis moi ?

-Traître ! Est tu obligé de me rappeler qu'au moindre écart, je suis prise d'affreux ballonnements. Toi, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça miss je-vais-reprendre-un-éclair-au-chocolat-pour-avoir-bonne-conscience lança t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

-Voyons rigola Julia, ça peut pas être si terrible !

-Ah ! J'aimerais que tu souffres comme je souffre et là tu me diras si ce n'est pas si terrible !...Ah ! Je sais ! Julia, promit-elle solennellement, je vais trouver un moyen, tu connaitras bientôt ce mal terrifiant qui vous ronge les entrailles et vous empêche de reprendre un dernier éclair au chocolat pour avoir bonne conscience !

-Trop aimable grommela Julia en réponse.

Melinda était une femme de parole et bientôt, elle trouva LE moyen de tenir sa promesse. Elle se dépêcha d'organiser une après midi avec Julia, elle attendit patiemment qu'elle ne puisse soit disant plus rien avaler et lui dit avec un sourire des plus aimables quoiqu'un peu inquiétant :

-Tiens, prend un crapaud à la menthe, ça t'aidera à digérer, c'est moi qui les ai faits.

-Oh merci ! Ca à l'air drôlement bon dit-elle en le prenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julia ne cessait de se lamenter, la main sur le ventre :

-Beuhh, c'est terrible, je me sens si mal…

-Ha ! Exulta Melinda. Sent comme il bouge dans ton estomac comme s'il voulait prendre le chemin inverse de celui qu'il vient d'emprunter ! Voit comme ce mal est terrible ! Comme il est indomptable ! Haha, je savais qu'un jour tu reconnaitrais sa grandeur !

Après cette fois ci, les après midi tant aimé s'espacèrent considérablement.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'aime beaucoup ça XD_


	8. Les ballons gomme du Bullard

Les ballons gomme du Bullard sont connus de tous les jeunes sorciers, des vieux aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui est beaucoup moins connus, c'est leur créateur…

D'où, par exemple, lui venait cet étrange nom de Bullard ? Mais surtout, d'où lui est venu l'idée des ballons gommes ?

Cette histoire remonte à maintenant dix ans même si la première phrase de l'histoire remonte à beaucoup plus longtemps, lorsque Bullard n'était qu'un enfant. Mais comme on dit souvent, ceci est une autre histoire. Il est seulement essentiel de préciser que c'est quand il était enfant que Bullard lu ce livre moldu, _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ et que depuis, il ne l'oublia jamais.

Il y a donc dix ans Bullard décida d'accomplir son rêve d'enfant. Il allait faire la même chose que le héros du livre dont il avait tourné les pages tant et tant de fois, il allait créer un chewing gum au goût éternel ! Vous aurez beau le mâcher, jamais le goût ne se dissipera ! Une invention géniale ! Bullard n'avait jamais été aussi décidé, lui qui d'habitude abandonnait toujours avant la fin. La seule chose dont il avait été jusqu'au bout c'était ce livre…

Il se lança donc dans la confection de ce chewing gum, ce qui pris beaucoup plus de temps que cela n'aurait du lui en prendre mais ceci encore est une autre histoire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le premier prototype, il voulut le gouter mais ce dit que cela risquait d'être un peu long…comment saurait-il, à part s'il le mâchait pour toujours, si son chewing gum avait vraiment un goût éternel ? Bon, il improviserait, Bullard prit donc le chewing gum et commença à le mâcher furieusement, au bout de deux minutes, il avait toujours autant de goût mais au bout de deux minutes cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Bullard commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas arrêter, il commençait à trouver le temps long…Pour accélérer les choses, il commença à faire des bulles, et là il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Plus la bulle grossissait, plus le chewing gum durcissait, et quand elle atteignit environ quinze centimètre de diamètre, elle devint aussi solide qu'un ballon, ceux avec lesquels les moldus s'amusait.

Bullard était extrêmement vexé, en plus il avait perdu un perdu un temps fou avec ce bonbon… Tant pis, les gens devraient le prendre comme il était et puis il n'était pas censé savoir que ce n'était pas le but recherché…

Bullard ne tenta plus jamais de faire la même chose que ce qu'il avait lu et il garda une rancune toute particulière à _Charlie et la chocolaterie_.


End file.
